I'm Not That Girl: A Pre  Twilight One  Shot
by karithekarbear
Summary: This is the story of a girl who fell in love with Emmett before he became a Cullen.


_Hands touch, eyes meet; sudden silence, sudden heat - hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl..._

Emmett and I met when he was a junior in high school and I was a sophomore. He was young and attractive with those brown eyes of his. I wasn't very pretty, but I wasn't completely repulsive or anything. He became my best friend, and the person that I ran to when things were hard. He never turned me away when I needed him, and I never left him when he needed me there. I fell in love with him, and I never questioned that he and I would stay together for as long as we lived. He went hiking one day and of course I was worried about him. He told me that he'd be fine, and that he would be back soon. I smiled and nodded even though inside I was screaming for him not to go. He took off up the trail and I stood at the entrance until he was out of sight; I went back home and waited for him to call to let me know he was safe. He never did. I called his house to find out where he was, but no one answered. My dad called me into the living room and I went in only to find heartache. Emmett had been attacked by a bear and was in the hospital. I screamed. "I told him not to go! I told him, I told him!" I shrieked through tears.

_Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are - don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy, I'm not that girl..._

My dad hugged me and tried to calm me down. I pushed him away and ran out to my truck and drove to the hospital. "Where is he? Where's Emmett?" I shouted at the receptionist. She looked at me in shock and then typed on the computer. "Miss, he's not ready to recieve visitors right now." I shook my head. "I'm not a visitor. I'm gonna kill him for not listening to me when I told him not to go hiking alone!" The receptionist told me to calm down and that I could sit in the waiting room until Emmett was ready to see me. I sat down and waited anxiously. After about three hours, I was allowed to see him. "Emmett!" I cried when I saw him. He gave me a weak smile. "You gonna say 'I told you so'?" he asked timidly. I laughed. "No, I'm not gonna say 'I told you so'." I sighed. "Good, cuz I would feel horrible if you did." "Hey, I didn't say you weren't in trouble," I teased. He laughed and I hugged him tightly, being careful not to disturb the I.V.'s and monitor lines. He wrapped one arm around me and that's when I saw how badly he'd been injured. "Oh my God, Em. Your arm - it's - how in the world did you survive that?" The arm he hadn't wrapped around me was badly mangled and I had a feeling it would never fully heal. He laughed at my scatter - brained sentence and said it was not big deal. I left soon after, and I went to school the next day before seeing him again. The next week, he showed up at school. His arm wasn't mangled and it wasn't in a cast. 'That's strange' I thought - I knew for sure his arm had been broken. I was happy to see him though, and I headed towards him with a smile. He was smiling back and heading towards me, but when I got to him, he walked straight past me. "Em? I'm right here, silly," I said as I turned to follow him.

_Every so often we long to steal to land of what might have been, but that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in..._

I stopped short as he walked into the arms of a beautiful blonde girl named Rosalie.

_Bright smile, light limb - she who's winsome, she wins him. Gold hair, with a gentle curl..._

My heart stopped and then shattered into a hundred million pieces as I watched him kiss her. The world started to spin and I felt dizzy. I grasped for something to hold onto and placed my hand on a locker. I regained focus and stood up straight; I turned away from Emmett and left him with Rosalie.

_That's the girl he chose, and Heaven knows - I'm not that girl..._

I walked away from him and I never stopped smiling until I got home; I broke down right as I walked in the door and I fell to the ground. My heart was going cold while I died of hurt, of hatred, of love. He broke me into a million pieces and he didn't care, didn't even notice. I went to school the next day and kept a smile on my face for everyone else, but inside I was crying.

_Don't wish, don't start - wishing only wounds the heart..._

I tried to talk to Emmett but he avoided me the whole day, and then the next day he was gone. I heard he got rich, married Rosalie, and then bought a mansion. I wanted it to be me that he married. But I guess wishing is only good for movies.

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl..._

He never called or wrote me to explain why he left, but I didn't really care because he chose someone else. He chose Rosalie over me, and I know that it seems cliche but I never moved on.

_There's a girl I know, he loves her so - I'm not that girl..._


End file.
